I Know
by Writingmylifeawayy
Summary: Selina pays a visit to Bruce back at the manor after everything in the finale goes down. She's angry about how he treated her. He's angry about how he treated her. For these two, anger and love kind of go hand in hand. They fight, yell, kiss, make up, and fight again. That is just how they live. (Not quite M, but definitely on the older side.)


I Know

"Selina, what are you doing here?"

He had not seen her since that night. That God awful night where Bruce had ruined everything he loved. He didn't blame her for not coming to see him, he wouldn't want to see him. He hadn't understood why he had said all of those things to her, they just kept pouring out until the girl he had grown up with was looking at him like a stranger. He should have looked for her. He should have fixed things when he had a chance. But, that time had passed, no all he could do was try and fix his crooked city.

"I need money," Selina said, kicking her boots off by the window she had entered through. She looked different, familiar, but her face had grown more sharp, angular, most of the baby fat that made up her cheeks completely gone. She had grown, though he had too, he towered over her compared to when they were kids. Bruce had grown to love the height difference, though Selina did not seem to enjoy it as much.

"What makes you think that I'll give you money?" Bruce asked, standing up from his spot on the couch.

"I was planning on just stealing your stuff."

"Were you now?"

He began to walk towards her, slowly though, he didn't want to startle her. She was not one to stick around if things got too intense. She would simply grab what she needed and be on her way.

"Selina, I'm trying to pick up the city," he started as he neared her, "I don't want you to be on my criminal watch list."

"I really don't care what you want," she spat, "I stopped giving a damn about your opinions of me the day you showed me how little you actually know me."

He knew he had hurt her, but he hadn't realized that it had stuck with her. Selina wasn't one to bring up her feelings, even if they were in an act of pure anger. She'd rather leave Bruce in the dark than yell at him for all of the things he has done wrong.

"Selina, you know those were under bad circumstances."

She took a step closer to him, so that they were chest to chest, challenging him. "Why?" she asked, "cause you poisoned your city and then stabbed your butler?"

"Screw you!"

He pushed her back and she stumbled to the ground, not expecting a physical reaction out of him. "You don't get to say that to me," he walked closer to her fallen form and she scuttled away. "You don't get to use that against me, Selina."

She was back on her feet now and they were basically on top of each other again, challenging each other to make another move.

"You don't think it eats me alive? Don't you think it makes me want to fucking die? Selina, that night ruined me."

He was looking down, not at her, but at the floor. He couldn't bear to look at her, to see the look of disgust, or even worse, pity. She took a step closer to him, their chests aligning once again and then she was hugging him, a cautious, yet sure gesture.

"You don't need to pity me," Bruce spoke, his voice low, exhausted.

"I don't pity you. I just see a person who needs a little comfort," her voice was gentle, for Selina at least. She had surprised herself with the gesture, but she couldn't bring herself to let him go, especially when his forehead fell to her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her torso.

He breathed in deeply, finding comfort in the scent of her. She smelled like rain and city and the smallest hint of perfume, probably something Ivy had made her put on. Bruce could not remember the last time he had hugged someone other than Alfred, and though Alfred's hugs were appreciated, they were not the same as Selina's.

"So, are you going to give me the money or not?"

Her words broke them from their embrace. He rolled his eyes, this was a very Selina thing to do. She probably hadn't meant for all of this to go down this way, but in one way or another, Bruce and Selina were drawn to each other.

"Not," he answered with finality.

She dropped her arms from his, "then I should get going before I try to steal something."

"Selina," he grabbed her as she walked to the window and retrieved her boots, "you don't have to steal. You're not a criminal. You could just stay with us."

"You see, that's what you don't get, Bruce," her voice was back to it's monotoned self, "I am a criminal."

She slipped both of her boots on and pushed through the curtains. She was fast, but Bruce was faster, and soon he was grabbing both of her arms and pulling her back into the room.

"Bruce, what they fuck?"

"I don't want you on the streets," he said, his voice laced with anger.

She pushed him backward, "I told you, I don't care what you want."

She pushed him again, more forceful this time, but Bruce grabbed her arms, stopping her from knocking him over. She swung a fist and it hit him in the eye, hard, but not hard enough to stop him. He wasn't hitting, only grabbing and defending. She swing right, he'd block, she'd kick, he'd block, she's push, he'd grab her wrists and pull her deeper into the room. His training had really paid off, and at this moment, she was not happy about it. She went to push him again, and this time he got a solid hold of both if her wrists and dragged her over to the couch, pushing her onto it and pinning her beneath him with his knees on either side of her legs and his hands pushing her wrists deep into the fabric.

They were panting, both of them worn out by the fight, though neither of them was particularly injured. Bruce had the shadow of a black eye, but nothing too serious. She struggled beneath him, flailing her body as best as she could, but there was not escaping his grasp. He had gotten the upper hand on her and she was pissed.

"Bruce, get off of me," she growled, struggling against him once again.

"No."

Their faces where close and their breathes were still labored, it was almost as if they were breathing into each other. She was able to get a good look at him from this angle. His hair was longer, messier than it had been in a while, and he wore a t-shirt rather than an expensive sweater. It was endearing to see him in some normal clothing, she had not seen him look so comfortable since he was living on the streets with her. His eyes were different, she noticed. They were darker and they were looking right into her's and she could barely distinguish it as a look of desire before he was kissing her.

The kiss was fast, and rough, and sloppy and she didn't even know how to respond to it. There was a slight pain in her wrist from where his hands where pushing hers down, but in only elevated the desperation in his form. She began to kiss him back, her lips moving cautiously compared to his confident and sure lips.

She pushed against his hold again with her hands and was lucky enough to free one hand, and though she wanted to hit him, punch him, scratch him, do anything to stop this madness. She found herself winding her free hand in the tousled brown hair, pulling him closer to her. Her lips now moved with the same ferocity as his, the desire taking over her too. He began to kiss her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. His lips ghosted over her pulse point and she fought back a shudder as he sucked against the sensitive skin. He would leave a mark, but she didn't care, she just wanted him.

She freed her other hand and it immediately went to hem of his shirt, pulling it as far up his body as she could manage without his help. Luckily for her, he was past the point of modesty, he grabbed the shirt and pulled it the rest of the way off before grabbing her tank top and basically tearing it off of her, all of this was new to her, not only the actual kiss, but this version of Bruce. This wasn't Logical Bruce, or Kid Bruce, or Psychopath Bruce, this was strictly a teenage boy who was acting on his desires for once in his life.

He returned his lips to her neck kissing over the sore hickeys he had left before kissing lower, one her shoulder, her chests, any part of her that wasn't covered by her bra was being touched by him whether it be his hands or his lips.

His hands were warm as they made purchase with her hips, holding her down as he kissed down her torso towards her lower abdomen where the muscles seemed to contract under his touch. Bruce kissed back up the girl beneath him before moving his hands to her bra strap, fiddling the hook, waiting for a word of permission.

"What are you waiting for, kid?" her voice was low, and she couldn't help but notice the catch in it.

He kissed her neck again as he unhooked the simple black bra and slid it down her shoulders before letting it fall to the floor with their other articles of discarded clothing.

"I'm not a kid," he said quietly before gently grabbing the exposed flesh.

He was right. He was no kid, not when he was sucking on her neck and grabbing her boobs at least. His lips followed his hands as he kissed her neck to the top of her breast, nibbling the tender skin. She gasped as he ran his thumb over her experimentally, pulling back and making sure he wasn't overstepping.

"You're okay," she whispered before leaning up to press her lips to his. The kiss was sweeter than the others, a simple press of lips to lips. His hands left her breasts and came up to cup her cheeks, his thumbs stroking the soft skin of her face.

Though she enjoyed this new found calmness, she wanted more of the darkness right now, she wanted to not think and to just get caught up in her hormones like every other teenager in the world. This must be how the other half lives, she thought. And then, she was pushing Bruce backwards so that she was straddling his lips, her face heating up at the fact that she was so exposed to him.

His hands returned to her hips and she leaned down and connected her lips to his neck, deciding to return the favor of red splotches on his neck to match her's. His head fell backwards as she continued to kiss down his neck towards his chest where she let her hands meet her lips, taking note of the broad shoulders that had developed and the lean muscles that hid under those expensive sweaters all of the time. She kept kissing down and down, towards his abdomen to where a little patch of her laid right above the buckle of his belt.

She looked up at him, inquisitively, unsure of how far the two of them wanted to go, she could tell how into it he was by the noticeable bulge in his jeans, but that didn't mean they needed to go crazy tonight, but still, she didn't want to stop. She was enjoying spending her free time with a boy, even if it was the same boy who drove her crazy every other day of the past three years.

"Whatever you want," Bruce said, his eyes understanding.

Selina reached for his belt buckle and with nimble fingers unhooked it before popping the button and lowering the zipper of his jeans. She didn't know what she was doing and she suddenly became painfully away of that, staring at his lower body like it was an alien.

"We can stop if you're uncomfortable," he said gently before hooking his finger under her chin and bringing her back up to his face, there eyes meeting and that same spark of desire in his eyes sparked her again.

"I just don't know what to do."

"Just relax," he said and then his hands where on her upper thighs inching upwards.

She was a little uncomfortable thinking about someone touching such a private part of her, but she trusted Bruce, and when she felt him brush his fingers against the cotton of her leggings she was not longer worried.

It was an odd feeling, her stomach, she noticed, had been growing tight, but him touching her felt almost like a fire had begun and as he rubbed gently against the fabric of her pants it only seemed to grow. She was completely wrapped up in this new sensation, it both scared her and kept her wanting more, and though she may have wanted more, Bruce wasn't going to go any farther tonight.

The two of them had been through a lot together, and falling into one night of passion after many nights of fighting and hurting, it would only end up damaging their relationship more, but damn, when her thigh brushed against the bulge in his jeans, he wanted to change his mind.

He kissed her neck sweetly, then her jaw, then her cheek, and then finally her lips before removing his hand from her lower body and putting it back on her waist.

"God, as much as I am enjoying this, we really have to stop," muttered against her lips, sighing into her.

She chuckled, resting her forehead against his, "I know."

He pulled them into a sitting position, her legs still straddling him, but he could get out of it now if he needed to.

"Kissing is really fun," he laughed.

"I know."

She pulled away slightly from him, "I'm still kind of mad at you, you pushed me earlier."

"I know."


End file.
